Iron Man
by avengettes.assemble
Summary: This story is recreating the Iron Man movie. Everything you love about Tony Stark, as a female! Some other characters may be changed as well to suit my needs, but for the most part I just want to stay true to their characters while maintaining my twist on them. This isn't a word for word recreation of the movie. I hope you give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, Toni Stark was having the time of her life."

"God dammit, Toni."

"Hush, this is my story and I'll tell it how I want to… and for gosh sakes watch your language, Rogers!"

(Author's Note: Helllllloooo people of Earth and beyond. This is the story of how I, Toni Stark, died. Now, I know what you're thinking, but this actually a very fun story and it's all about the life of the amazing, powerful, and slightly insane Antonia Stark. I hope you enjoy!)

(Real Author's Note: I don't own shit, but I do hope you enjoy my friend and I's strange new version of the Avengers. I'm adding in new aspects to the story and I really, really, really hope that you might give it a try! Please! Thank you and enjoy.)

Toni choked on her drink as they hit a bump in the road. And another. And another. If anyone else had tried to drink a glass of amber Scotch in the middle of a war zone, they might've been stopped, but this was Antonia Stark. She glanced out the window and took in the rocky terrain. Rocks. Just rocks. Everywhere. The view from her place back home was better than this. She wished she was back in Malibu. She took another sip as the vehicle dipped down and shook everyone inside.

"Hey, watch it with the steering. If I spill, then it's your fault," Toni glanced around through her sunglasses at the inside of the Humvee. It wasn't the best, not by a landslide, but it was functional and apparently that was all the army cared about, even for their most esteemed guests. Toni couldn't stretch out her legs and was stuck in here with Silent Soldiers 1, 2, and 3. She tilted her head back, feeling the Scotch run down her throat, "Maybe my Scotch could make an improvement… but, I don't your superiors would appreciate it very much, huh?"

"I should design you guys some new trucks. I'd make them so they practically glide against the rocks. Really convenient for important speakers and people unused to this rough and tumble life you guys got here. You guys definitely need an upgrade."

No answer.

"Damn, this is boring. At least with Rhodey I can talk about shit like how stupid his 'top secret' meetings are with your higher ups. Just so you know, all they talk about is how they all wear toupees and sing Disney songs in their freetime," Toni noticed how the soldier next to her tried to hold in a grin, "I hear the head of this division is obsessed with Taylor Swift, I didn't learn his name though-"

"General Alex Jameson."

"Dear god, you're a woman. I thought it was just me. Well, there go my plans for asking you out when we get back. I'm a sucker for the strong and silent type." The woman cracked a grin and Toni heard the soldier next to her let out a chuckle.

"You aren't what I expected either, honestly," the woman called back to her as a voice called out of their radio.

"How's the Funvee, Toni?"

The other soldier tossed her the radio, "It's everything I expected it to be. The male strippers were a nice touch. They really know how to treat a special guest around here. Why don't you ever get me male strippers, Rhodey?"

The radio static shook Jamie Rhodes' voice from the other end, "Because, Toni, you always get your own entertainment. I hope you aren't making anyone uncomfortable back there."

"When do I ever do that?"

"We should be getting back soon. Don't mess around." The line cut out.

Toni handed the radio back to the soldier up front, "Rhodey has a problem with male strippers. Says they aren't worth it. I think she just had a bad experience with one awhile back and doesn't have the guts to tell me." Toni shrugged and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, "I'll get her to confess one of these days."

The entire vehicle stayed silent for a few minutes. Toni had another glass of Scotch. As she tossed back the remainder of her drink, the soldier in the front seat turned around to her, "Is it true you went 12 for 12 with the models for that new He! calendar?"

"A girl shouldn't kiss and tell, but I didn't just kiss them. Technically yes. I had some scheduling issues with March, but lucky for me that December had a twin." She winked at the soldier, "You didn't hear it from me."

He grinned, "Well, Ms. Stark, I hear your missile demonstration went over well. Do you expect to come visit us again?"

"Absolutely." She said.

"Ms. Stark?" The soldier sitting next to Toni raised his hand, "Would it be alright if I got a picture with you?"

"What's with the hand? This isn't first grade, dude. Sure, I can take a picture while I'm trapped in a moving vehicle with you in the middle of nowhere. Not like I can say no without it being awkward. C'mere dude."

The soldier tossed his buddy a camera.

"Alright, ready. One…" The soldier leaned his face closer to the camera, readying himself to take the picture. The other lifted up two of his fingers to form a peace sign with his hand.

"Please, no gang signs," The soldier tensed and put it down, "Nah, just kidding. Throw it up there." They both smiled.

"Two…"

"This better not get put on your MySpace page."

"Thr-"

A loud shot rang out and the humvee in front of them blew up in flames. Their driver slammed into the brakes and they all slammed forward in their seats. The two in front immediately jumped out of the vehicle with their guns, shooting at something Toni couldn't see. She could hear gunshots and screams. Her heart rate sped up and her fingers twitched in response to the chaos happening around her.

The guy next to her gripped his gun tighter, "Shit!" He kicked his door open.

"Wait! Don't leave me," she gasped out.

He gave her a hard look, "Stay here!" As he turned, a round of shots hit the side of the humvee and Toni heard his body hit the ground. Holes now partially exposing that side. She screamed.

Everything slowed around her. The shouting turned into background noise. A garbled echo in her ear. Pain. Her head pounded. Her ears rang. Where was Rhodey? Was she dead too? Lying in the sand? Was she like the poor soldier who lost his life instantly? The thought of her friend lying dead in the dirt prompted her to open her own door on the other side.

"Rhodey…" Toni whispered, her voice drowned out by the chaos going on around her, "Rhodey… Help me."

Outside was unbearably hot. She broke out into a sweat and moved down into the rocks below. She needed to call for help. Help. They needed help.

She dove behind a large rock, whipping out her phone.

"Service. Service. Service," she chanted. A loud bang sounded out and a high pitched whine shot through the air to where she was crouching. Something landed right by her feet and she looked up from her phone to see a Stark Industries missile staring her right in the face.

"Whoa!" She scrambled to her feet just as the missile exploded. She slammed down on the ground, stunned. She felt numb. Her mind was spinning. All other sound cut off and it was only her. She opened her dress shirt as best she could to see the damage, but all she could see was red. Her bulletproof vest was soaking in her blood.

"Damn, they definitely needed an upgrade…"

And everything went dark.

…

A sharp pain brought Toni back to consciousness. There was something covering her eyes. Yelling all around her, not English. Pain shot through her chest. It smelled like sulfur. If she wasn't in so much pain, she would have gagged.

A voice rang out above the others and she heard her name being said as the cloth was wrenched off her head. She was in a cave.

Surrounded.

Alone.

(Author's Note: There you have it. The first of my Iron Man fanfics. Next chapter you guys get to see my favorite character of my story so far… He's amazing. So please comment and leave me with your thoughts on how you liked/disliked it. AS LONG AS IT'S CONSTRUCTIVE! Thank you! Hope you enjoyed it! -Toni)


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's Note: Sup, bitches. Yes, I have graced you people with another chapter. Rogers made me do it. Yadda yadda yadda… Love to anyone willing to read my shit! I hope you all enjoy my attempt at recreating the genius that is the Marvel Universe. -Toni)

Chapter Two

36 Hours Earlier

Rhodey knew Toni wasn't here, call it a sixth sense.

As she strode up to the podium to give her speech on the woman herself, she felt herself tense at the thought of Toni actually being in attendance. The last time Toni showed up at a prestigious award ceremony she was drunk off her ass and constantly called Jamie, "Rocky Rhodes." Toni wasn't meant for serious affairs. Toni was better at entertaining guests. Her lack of attendance wasn't the worst thing that could've happened that night.

She could feel hundreds of eyes peering at her, scrutinizing her every detail. No wrinkles on her suit. Her thin tie knotted, loosely, but professional for an award such as this. Every well dressed man and woman were eagerly awaiting Toni's acceptance of the Apogee Award, an award she wouldn't be collecting herself. Noticing Obadiah in the crowd, his bald head sticking out amongst the updos of those around him, she nodded. Obadiah was here. He would be accepting the award for Toni.

As Jamie Rhodes reached the podium near the center of the gallery, her heart beat began to steadily rise with each passing step. How would the audience react to Obadiah accepting the award in her stead? She straightened her jacket.

The presentation played behind her as she stood at the podium and highlighted each of Toni's achievements as her life had progressed. Her first circuit board. First engine. Graduating from MIT at the age of seventeen. Then, eventually going on to take over and improve Stark Industries after her father's passing. Each screen flashed image after image of Toni. A professional, intelligent, young woman. If only they knew…

The general public knew little about Toni other than what was being released through the internet. Most people knew about her awful habit of overdoing her alcohol intake, but not nearly to the extent that Jamie knew. All the times she found Toni passed out on the floor, whether it was at a random party or in her own home, she could tell that Toni's obsession was taking a toll on her professional life. Her social life, on the other hand, was thriving from it.

Here is another example of the hit her professional life was taking. Rhodes cleaned up after Toni's mistakes. She didn't have to be here, to give a heartfelt speech to a woman who clearly wasn't in the room. She did it because their friendship meant something to her. She wanted to keep Toni as stable as possible. Her chest tightened at what Toni might be getting herself into at this very moment.

She spoke.

…

"It wasn't my fault."

Well, it was, but it's not like Toni planned for this to happen. She hadn't meant to smash her bottle of champagne against the skull of yet another bitchy reporter following her around tonight. The girl's voice squeaked when she spoke. Toni hated that bitch's voice more than she hated being handed things. Everyone knew how much she hated being handed things, except this nosy reporter it seemed.

Toni had been having the greatest night of her life. That she could remember. She was gambling and drinking. Dancing and drinking. Flirting with some hotties and drinking. Drinking… and drinking. It was quite a productive night.

Then, this bitch shows up with her knobby knees, shaking with each wince-inducing step of her cheapass heels. Toni could smell her sulfuric perfume combined with the metallic odor emanating from her practically freeze-dried scalp. It was disgusting, like trying to breathe in toxic waste.

That was Toni's first impression of the reporter she clocked upside the head with a full bottle of champagne... and it only got worse from there.

"Ms. Stark? Ms. Stark!" Her voice had rattled Toni's eardrums.

Toni threw back another drink, "Help me now," She motioned for another shot as a disturbance to her nostrils appeared next to her. A glance is all it took to assess her newest disturbance of the night. All chest, no thighs, Toni chuckled to herself, here we go again.

"Ms. Stark, may I ask a few questions?" Her voice made Toni's head pound.

The bartender came back with her shot. Toni motioned to him, "Bring a bottle of champagne out for me and Ms…?"

"Monica Faires, journalist for People. I would like to ask some questions about your recent developments with our military. Do you have a minute?" Monica's long nails tapped impatiently against the small booklet clasped in her hands.

"For drinking? Of course, Ms. Faires, I always have time for a glass of champagne."

Monica-the-bitch Faires sat down beside Toni, "What have you been designing to help the efforts of the U.S. Military?"

"That's classified." Toni said, running her fingers across the smooth wood of the bar.

"How does the military attempt to solve problems overseas?"

"Take it up with them." The bartender returned with the bottle and two glasses. One too many for Toni's taste. Two too many if she was back at home.

Toni fondled with the top of the bottle, not eager to open it with Faires talking her ear off. Monica asked, "There are those who claim that, since your father's death, you have been running your company into the ground. How would you respond to that?"

Toni's fondling stopped.

"I would ask where the source of your information comes from. Seems unreliable. Drink?" Toni gestured to the bottle cradled in her hands. She heard Monica mutter a "No" before shrugging and popping off the cork.

Monica reached into her bag, "There is overwhelming evidence that Stark Industries is creating and selling mass destruction missiles to have overseas. Can you confirm?" Her eyes squinted and Toni noticed her smudged eyeliner. How could she go out in public like that?

She was a disgrace to makeup wearers everywhere.

Toni stood up, wobbling slightly, "I could. I mean, what harm would come to me if the military bought weapons from my weapons company that distributes _weapons_?"

Monica stood up, her heels allowing her to stand a few inches over Toni, "Weapons that could be used to destroy innocent people in other countries. Would you be okay with their blood on your hands?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why _don't_ you?"

"At the end of the day, it doesn't really affect me. Are you sure you don't want any? Drinking champagne with me is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Toni said.

"I've already said, Ms. Stark, that I don't want any. How can you be unaffected by your villainous crimes against the innocent?"

"Take it up with the military, sweet cheeks." Toni took a swing straight out of the bottle, ignoring both glasses sitting beside her on the bar.

Monica huffed, "Ms. Stark, why your father, the great Howard Stark, entrusted his life's work to a foolish little girl like you, I'll never know."

"I'm sorry, what magazine do you work for again? People? Looks like they're gonna have a job opening after this trainwreck."

"Excuse me? I won't get fired because you are completely unprofessional." Monica straightened out her posture before reaching into her bag and shoving a stack of papers into Toni's chest, "A list of causalities your weapons created. I hope you don't mind their blood being splattered on your shiny, new missile. Good evening, Ms. Stark." Monica sauntered away, her heels clicking sharply against the tiles.

Toni wasn't sure what set her off. The ticking of heels. The alcohol in her system. The stack of papers. The whiny voice. Or not being able to breathe properly from being too close to the toxic chemicals radiating off Faires, but her mind wasn't working correctly when it happened.

"Yo, Faires! Catch!"

And here we are.

"It wasn't my fault. She provoked me."

Toni sat down across from the Head of Security of the Black Lotus casino. He was a beefy man, shaved head, goatee, but the ever present wrinkled brow made him look angry. Well, Toni thought, I guess he is angry. Like an angry walrus.

"She provoked you? How so?" His voice was deep and throaty as if he was trying to sound intimidating. Toni smirked and opened her mouth to speak.

A hand plopped down on her shoulder, "I apologize for Ms. Stark's behavior."

Toni slumped down in her chair. She hadn't heard him come in. She glanced up slightly. He wasn't looking at her, he was too focused on Walrus, who looked confused about who this newcomer was. Toni didn't have to look twice. She knew who it was.

Salvador Trey Shaker, head of Toni's personal security. Built like a wall, he towered over most, which was convenient when Toni had to attend events she had no desire to go to. All she had to do was pick out the giant from the crowd and leave.

Salt, as Toni called him, commanded a presence that few could replicate. He was a goliath of a person with a look so intense he could glare almost anyone into submission. If he wasn't so intimidating, he might've been an excellent candidate for the ladies. His cropped blonde hair was something to be admired. His entire face, for that matter. His eyes. His teeth. His chiseled jaw, that looked sharp enough to cut oneself with. If he didn't work for her, Toni would've been on that man like her lips on a tequila bottle.

However, there were problems with Mr. Adonis. He was always with Toni, a large shadow trailing after her as she went about her business. He was the disciplined one, having spent time overseas in the armed forces. He kept his personal life a secret. An annoyance to his boss along with his tendency to slip into silent mode. Silent mode, to Toni, was much worse than the silent treatment. It wouldn't matter if she screamed at the top of her lungs and cursed his family name, if he was in silent mode, then there would be no form of communication whatsoever. Aside from that, there was only one thing that annoyed Toni more than Salt's silent mode, and that was his speaking mode.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" The security guard asked, his eyes squinted.

"Salvador T. Shaker, personal babysitter to Antonia Stark. I apologize for not being present when Ms. Stark began acting up. She gets cranky around reporters. I can assure you it won't happen again." Walrus snorted as Toni stared agape at her employee.

"Hey! Don't blame me for that bitc-"

Salt turned to glare at her, his grey eyes burning, "Ms. Stark. That will be enough. You should be grateful that this man hasn't called the police on you yet," Salt turned to Walrus, "There won't be a need to involve the police, will there? My boss has a tendency to make front page news if stories like this break out. We would happy to give Ms. Faires a sum of money for damages. As well as to the casino."

Walrus scratched his goatee, "As long as nothing else happens, I don't think the police need to be notified."

"That won't be a problem," Salt assured him, "Isn't that right, Ms. Stark?" Toni rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. Salt cleared his throat, gripping Toni's shoulder tightly, "Boss, I think you owe this man an apology."

Toni glared at the large hand holding her shoulder, "Drop. Your. Hand." She shook his hand off and stood up. Slamming her hands onto the table, Toni said, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry that you allow bottom feeders like Ms. Faires into such a fine establishment. Next time I'm in the area I'll make sure to avoid coming in here. If we're finished here, Salt, I need my car to be ready to go." Toni whipped out her phone and sent a message to her money manager, Darrell, to let him know about the two new checks she'd be writing because of a certain salty individual.

Toni only had Darrell because Salt hired him and Salt only hired him because Salt couldn't handle her finances, too much pressure to be always in charge of Toni and to make sure her almost endless supply of money was being put to good use. Darrell was only mainly there to put holds on Toni's cards when she went drinking. If she spent more than $100 an hour, then she would be cut off.

Toni stomped off with Salt trailing behind her, "I can handle myself, you know."

Salt rolled his eyes, "Yes, I could tell you were handling that wonderfully. You're lucky that Mr. Bruff was willing to work with you. If I hadn't been there, the police would be dragging you out in handcuffs."

"Kinky… Would you be jealous?" Salt glanced at her for a second before turning back as if he hadn't heard her. He ushered her out the door of the Black Lotus Casino as a voice called out from by Toni's corvette,

"Hey! Toni!"

…

"Toni Stark… What can I say about Toni? Well, for one thing… She's always working. 'On what?' you may ask. If I knew, I'd tell you." The crowd laughed as Obadiah continued his speech from the podium after Rhodey sat down.

Rhodey replayed her speech in her head. The silence from the audience had been deafening. She had felt a bead of sweat trail down the side of her face as the audience let her speak.

"Well…" Rhodey had began, "Antonia Stark is one of a kind. A diamond in a pile of coal. She overtook her father's company at such a young age and has been amassing an empire ever since…" After that, the speech went downhill, way downhill, like to the bottom of the Grand Canyon. It was all lies. Lies about Toni's work ethic, her endless persistence, how she cared about those around her and treated them with respect. Rhodey couldn't believe those lies had escaped from her throat. They hadn't impressed the audience. They knew. They knew.

She was so ashamed of herself.

Obadiah, on the other hand, grabbed their attention immediately. He had this air about him that had people turning their heads and listening to him. Rhodey initially thought it was just his shiny head that caught their attention, but dismissed this quickly. Obadiah was just as charismatic as Toni. Maybe that was why they got along so well. Rhodes didn't have an ounce of the charisma those two had.

After Obadiah's speech, Rhodey met up with him in the gallery room. He was being hounded by reporters and cameramen alike, all of them hoping for a reason why the esteemed Toni Stark hadn't made an appearance.

Rhodey pushed a reporter away from him and grabbed his arm, "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. I have to escort Mr. Stane back to his vehicle."

They made their way out to the entrance. Obadiah muttered a "thank you" to her when they parted the sea of reporters. Rhodey hadn't seen him so worn out before, his tie was crooked from being pulled around to much and there was a gleam of sweat across his facial features. He looked as tired as she felt. His features sagged. He looked as if he needed a nap, a long nap.

"Obadiah, you need to get some rest."

He nodded slowly, "Yes… Yes, I know. Would you mind giving Toni her award? I won't be able to tonight and I would rather she get it as soon as possible. It is her award, after all. Wouldn't want anything to happen to it or her. She's a special one, that Toni."

Rhodey gripped the award in her hand, "Be safe, Obadiah. We don't need anything to happen to you while Toni is, well, being Toni." The metal felt cold in her grip.

Rhodey gave Obadiah a quick handshake and went off to go find Toni.

And, whatever trouble Toni had found herself in.

…

"Hey! Toni!" Toni saw Rhodey with her arms crossed, leaning against the passenger side of her car. A golden award sitting on top of the roof of her corvette. Probably scratching the paint.

Toni grinned as she stumbled over to her friend, "Yo! Rhodey! You got an award!"

Rhodey looked Toni up and down, not happy with the state of her inebriated friend, "No, Toni. This is yours."

Toni's eyes lit up, "Mine?" She walked over to the award and stroked the side of it, "My precious…" she muttered. Rhodey rolled her eyes as Toni continued to talk to the hunk of metal resting on her car.

Salt grabbed Toni's arm, "Stop. Please. We don't need a repeat of last year's Christmas party."

"Shhh… Hush Salty." Toni put her finger to his lips sloppily as he raised an eyebrow at her, "I can function just fine. Watch, there's another one of those fucking reporters. I'm gonna show 'em who's boss."

"Ms. Stark," a voice called out. It wasn't the bitch, which made Toni perk up. She glanced over, and her mood flipped, a complete 180. Tall, blonde, and handsome… Like, Salt with a less salty demeanor. Toni put on her best smile.

"Well, hello there," she said, attempting to shove Rhodey. She ended up just shoving herself to the side instead.

"Christopher Everhart, Vanity Fair," the man greeted. "I'd like to ask you a few questions, if you have a moment."

"Do I have a moment, Salt?" Toni asked, looking back over her shoulder. Salt checked his watch and shrugged. "I have a moment, if that moment is with you." Christopher Everhart, the handsome, respectable man that he was, smirked.

Toni liked him.

"Whatever may I help you with?" She cocked her hip to the side, grinning.

"I just have a few questions about-."

"If it's about my weapons company distributing weapons, I'm gonna need another champagne bottle." Salt sighed. "Sorry, no, please," she waved her hand. "Ask away, Mr. Everhart."

He got out a pad of paper and pen. "What are your thoughts on your company's expansion to not only working with weapons but going into intelli-crops and other forms of green technology?"

"Ah, that's refreshing," she said. "Lemme guess, Berkley?"

"Brown, actually," Christopher said.

"Well, Everhart," Toni said. "While I'm most proud of the technology my father started this company on, I'm glad we're expanding our horizons. Can't live in a time of war forever. So, we've gotta plan for other things, you know, baby hospitals or some other useful stuff like that."

"Your father worked with weapons for most of his life. It made the company what it is today. Are you worried that straying from weapons production will make the company falter, even fail?"

"My dad did work mainly with weapons for most of his life, worked with that Captain America chick, too. Spent most of his life making things to take out the other guy. Had a philosophy that to win, you just had to have the bigger stick. But, I'm okay with you having the bigger stick this time."

Toni heard Rhodey mutter, "Oh my god…"

Everhart's smirk grew.

…

Toni wasn't sure how her and Everhard ended up in her bedroom, she couldn't even remember the drive back, but she was sure that Salt hadn't enjoyed the show from the driver's seat.

All she paid attention to was her lips on his. His lips were soft compared to the rest of his body, not that she was complaining. His fingers unhooked her bra from underneath her shirt and she tried to flip them over so she was on top, but…

It only ended up with both of them falling off the bed.

"Ahaha!" she cackled.

(Author's Note: I am NOT planning to continue this last scene FYI. Please don't comment for me to… And just so you know, I meant to misspell Everhart. Do with that what you will. Hope you review and stuff. I'm not the best at updating on schedules, but my associate is. She's writing a fem!Steve story on this account as well if you want to check it out! Laters! -Toni)


End file.
